


Dance

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (and a few sexist comments because of the jealousy), (sort of), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Jealousy, M/M, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Gilbert and Arthur have no dates for the high school dance. But their friends and crushes both already have dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> This is meant to be PruCan but it kind of developed without much of that. So some of the relationships I've put in the tags aren't really all that romantic and there are misunderstandings but, I mean, I don't want to spoil the story by not putting them in? Also, I'm not entirely sure what the end game for this would end up being so... They could be right?

“Can you believe he asked _her_?” snarled Gilbert, glaring at Matthew and Katyusha from across the hall.

“No,” Arthur snapped back, glaring in the same direction. “Look at her. She's way too serious for him. And she keeps staring at Braginski.”

“What's so great about _her_ except her big tits?”

“He's going to get his heart broken. Again. And who does he come crying to? Not you. Not Matthew. _Me_. I don't want to have to deal with him on Friday night when I've got no-one to go with myself. Selfish bastard.”

“Sure, she's kinda cute but she's not _dateable_ cute.”

“And then he'll whine at me till I let him in my bed and, frankly, I could do without that. Considering.”

“And she... She... _God_ , why does she haveta be so damn nice!”

Beside Gilbert, Arthur blinked and came out of his own reverie to stare at Gilbert. Then he glanced between him and the two couples at the opposite end of the cafeteria. There was a brief moment where Gilbert continued to seethe, waiting for Arthur to respond. Instead, Arthur said, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Kat?” When Gilbert finally looked at his best friend, it was to find Arthur staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you saying you like Matthew and you never told me?”

Gilbert stalled for time, glancing between Arthur and the other table. Finally, he folded his arms, his brain catching up with his ears. “Ha! Are you? Pretty upset about Al's date for the dance, arentcha?”

Arthur turned red but sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. “As if! I just wish he'd pick someone better than Natalya Arlovskaya.”

“Like you?”

“Maybe Kat,” Arthur said, sending Gilbert a warning glare.

“Kat's not all that hot,” Gilbert grumbled.

“Oh, of course not. She's only got half the school after her, mostly for those tits you mentioned, but also 'cause she's super nice and brings in food for everyone all the time.”

“I can cook better than her.”

With a harsh laugh, Arthur shook his head. “Admit it, you're jealous.”

“Only if you admit you're jealous of Nat,” Gilbert countered, smirking at him.

There was a brief pause as both of them glared at each other, Arthur shaking with suppressed emotion. Then he sighed and sagged. “Fine,” he mumbled, cheeks turning a deeper red. “But it's not as though we can do anything about it.”

“We could find someone to go with us that'll knock their socks off.”

“I doubt that'll happen. I mean, apart from Lili, everyone else has dates already. That I know of. And Lili's not going because of Vash's ridiculous conditions. No-one gets near Lili.”

“You do,” said Gilbert, slowly, raising a pale eyebrow.

“No. She's a friend. I'm not going to string her along like that.”

“Well, who else doesn't have a date?”

“And what are my two favourite love-birds talking about?” asked a voice from behind them. Arthur groaned as Francis and Antonio walked around the table and sat opposite them.

“None of your business,” Arthur snapped, eyes narrowed. “Piss off – you're putting me off my food.”

“Hey. That's an idea,” Gilbert said, rubbing at his chin.

“What is?” Arthur asked, the dread clear on his face.

* * *

“Heya, Mattie. Where's Kat?” asked Alfred, dropping down into the chair beside Matthew.

“Bathroom,” he replied with a sigh, feeling exhausted. “I'm kind of glad, actually. She wants to dance to every song. I'm not sure I can keep up any more.”

Alfred grimaced. “Yeah. Nat keeps dragging me to dance near Ivan and Yao. It's a pain in the ass.”

Matthew tried to smile at Alfred's predicament but his eyes were drawn to the surprise couple dancing wildly in the middle of the dance floor. Nobody could have predicted that Gilbert and Arthur would go as each other's dates. When he managed to tear his eyes away, he found Alfred frowning at them, too. “They've been having much more fun than us all night,” Matthew sighed.

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred glanced back at him. “What, have you been watching them all night?”

“N-No,” Matthew stuttered. “Of course not. I've been with Kat.”

“You have, haven't you?” said Alfred with a grin.

“Like you haven't been curious,” Matthew snapped, eyes narrowed.

Hands raised in surrender, Alfred sighed. “All right. Sorry.” He glanced at the couple again who were in the middle of spinning each other under their arms. “Are you jealous?” he asked, voice soft.

“Are you?” Matthew shot back, his heart hammering.

Surprisingly, Alfred bit his lip. “I'm gonna tell ya a secret. Nat asked me to the dance, not the other way around. She just told everyone I did the asking.”

“And she lied about why me and Kat are here together,” Matthew sighed. “I feel like a fraud. And...” He peeked at Gilbert, watching him bend over double as he laughed at where Arthur had landed on his butt. Arthur was in the middle of a sulk, arms folded and pout evident from across the room.

“They're not even looking at us.”

“Yeah,” said Matthew, sighing. “I have a feeling this has set us back a bit.”

“D'ya think... D'ya think they actually like each other or d'ya think they're just here as friends?”

Matthew's heart clenched and he felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. He had subconsciously considered the former option but had pushed it aside because he couldn't handle the possibility. Hearing it said out loud made it hit home and he had to take a deep breath before he replied. “For both our sakes, I hope not.”

The twins shared a glance filled with trepidation.


End file.
